Summer Love
by StunningxBubbles
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are looking forward to their first summer as a couple together. This is a tale about two boys and their summer full of romance, adventure, and of course, drama.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, readers! This is the beginning of my first Klaine story. This will be written as a continuation from my one-shot "Bruises", but it can also be read as a stand-alone, cause you haven't really missed anything except boy kisses. (but wouldn't you want to read that..?) I've been wanting to write about Klaine's summer, and this will be it. Full of drama, romance, maybe a little angst, who knows. This short chapter is just some good ol' fun, though. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, or my own laptop, unfortunately. **

Kurt grunted and rolled over in his bed, and opened his eyes to be face to face with...Blaine? His eyes widened and he shot up, wondering how he got in this situation. The older boy was still sound asleep, with an arm hanging off the bed and another...draped across Kurt's waist. Then, the memories from last night flooded through his mind, bringing a smile to his face. Blaine had seen his bruises, he had kissed him, and they had become..._boyfriends._ Kurt giggled at the word and gazed longingly at the boy he thought he'd only dream of having. After much more kissing, they finally cuddled together and watched one of their favorite movies, Moulin Rouge. After going through last nights events Kurt then realized that his father had no idea about his new boyfriend. Burt thought they were just friends! Little did he know, that they were definitely not and may have had a heated makeout session or two in Kurt's bedroom. Kurt sighed and nudged Blaine, who just moaned and pulled a pillow onto his head.

"Blaine. Wake up." Kurt whispered, pushing the boy gently.

"BLAINE!" He yelled into his ear, causing the curly haired singer to finally roll over and reveal a goofy grin.

"Hi." Blaine said, staring at the boy next to him.

"Hi. Blaine, we have a problem." Kurt said, trying to ignore the gaze his boyfriend was giving him. Blaine rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Blaine said, causing Kurt to blush at the petname.

"My dad still thinks we're just friends."

Kurt said, biting his lip. Blaine's eyes widened after realization hit him.

"Oh. Well we'll just going to have to tell him soon..." He trailed off, scratching his head.

"He's going to freak out, knowing we had to have gotten together _last_ night. In MY room. What if he thinks we..." Kurt didn't finish, Blaine knowing what he meant.

"Well we didn't. He'll be fine...Kurt...right?" Blaine asked, needing reassurance. He was _not_ looking forward to telling his now boyfriends father about their relationship. The man was intimidating thinking they were just friends, but now it's totally different. Kurt could see the nervousness on Blaine's face and leaned down to leave a chaste kiss on his forehead, forgetting he could now kiss him whenever he wants.

Blaine blushed immediately, reaching a hand to caress Kurt's cheek.

"Yeah. I think he'll be fine." Kurt smiled, before pecking the boy he loved on the lips.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later the boys had dressed and heard Kurt's step-mother, Carole call them down for breakfast. They both walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Carole was making Burt's plate, who was sitting at the table when they both looked up to see the boys intertwined fingers. Burt raised an eyebrow and sat down the coffee cup that was at his lips down slowly.<p>

"Kurt...what is this?" He asked hesitantly. Kurt cleared his throat and glanced nervously at the boy beside him before speaking.

"Dad...me...we're, me and Blaine are..." He squeaked, suddenly feeling a little fearful of his own father. Blaine then opened his mouth to finish.

"Together, sir. Last night, I realized my feelings for your son and we're boyfriends now. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, smiling nervously.

"So..uhm..you guys didn't..?" Burt asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"No! Dad, no..." Kurt answered honestly, still feeling uncomfortable about the situation. Forgetting about her presence, Carole spoke up,

"Aw that's wonderful Kurt! Now come on boys, breakfasts getting cold. Is my son still asleep? I'll go get him." Carole said hurriedly before rushing up the stairs, leaving the three alone. Kurt took a seat across from his father, with Blaine sitting next to him.

"So...this isn't some..fling? Right?" Burt asked, still unsure of this Blaine kid. Blaine immediately shook his head, grasping Kurt's hand underneath the table.

"No, of course not sir. I care for Kurt, very, very much." Blaine answered honestly, looking at Burt for any signs of anger, like perhaps tossing him out the nearby window. Kurt's cheeks turned crimson, and he was suddenly finding interest in the stack of blueberry pancakes next to him.

"Okay. Good." Burt said before going back to his meal. After a few silent moments Finn trudged into the kitchen with Carole following behind him.

"Dude! I got barely any sleep last night from all that loud moaning from your bedroom, Kurt!" Finn complained, grabbing the carton of orange juice. Realizing what Finn just said Burt began choking on his pancakes and both Kurt and Blaine turned a deep red, beyond humiliated.

"Finn! Sit down and be quiet." Carole instructed, her son quickly obliging orders.

"Dad, it...it wasn't..." Kurt hurriedly tried explaining.

"I know son. Just...be careful. Okay?" Kurt nodded and toyed with his food, losing appetite. Blaine looked around the room nervously before doing the same.

Well, this morning can't get any more interesting.

Or can it?

**AN: Hope you liked this one. New chapter in a couple days, I can't usually update during the weekends, but I'll try! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone had finished breakfast, Blaine and Kurt headed back upstairs to get ready for the day.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, okay?" Kurt asked, grabbing an outfit out his closet as Blaine sat on the edge of the bed watching Kurt.

"Okay. Thats fine." Kurt smiled and disapeared into the bathroom, leaving Blaine alone. Blaine took out his phone to reveal two missed calls from his mother.

"Oh no.." He said before dialing the number hesitantly and standing up.

"Blaine." She said after a few rings.

"Hey, mom." He said, biting his lip and pacing around the room.

"Where the hell are you?" She asked, anger obvious in her voice. Blaine

swallowed.

"I'm at Kurt's, mom. I told you." He said, knowing of his parents uncomfortableness with his sexuality.

"Well you better get back soon, I've been covering for you this whole time.

He thinks your at a girls house, Blaine." She whispered at the last part, worried his father may hear her.

"Oh. But I'm not, mom. I'm at my now boyfriends house, and I'm staying for a while." He said, angered.

"Come home." She demanded.

"No, mom." He stated, running a hand through his hair.

"Who are you talking to?" He heard his fathers voice in the background. Shit.

"Blaine, sweetie."

"Let me talk to him." He heard rustling on the other end before his father began speaking.

"Blaine, where the hell are you?"

"I'm at Kurt's house." Blaine stated calmly.

"Why are you there? I thought we talked about this, son."

"Yes we did talk about this, but it's not going to stop me from visiting my boyfriend, dad." He spat, angrier by the minute.

"Boyfriend? Are you fucking kidding me?" His fathers voice rose, filled with hate.

"No I'm not. Dad, I'm gay. It's not going to change. Kurt's my boyfriend now and you can't change that. I won't ever be straight. Why can't you accept that?" He yelled, voice shaking.

"I can't have a _fag_ as a son." His father stated, like it answered everything, before the line went dead. Blaine shoved his phone back into his pocket and wiped at the tears running down his face before looking up to see Kurt standing there, eyes wide with concern.

"Blaine.." He said, before running up to him and hugging him tightly. Blaine hugged back, crying harder now.

"I didn't know...he was that bad...I'm so sorry..." Kurt murmured into Blaine's shoulder, tears falling down his pale cheeks.

"Can we not talk about it anymore? Please..." Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck, holding onto him, inhaling his scent.

"Okay." Kurt said, lifting his head to plant a kiss on top of Blaine's head.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the boys found themselves cuddled on the couch in the living room with Kurt's head in Blaine's lap, enjoying their first day off of summer break. Kurt enjoyed the way Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, even if he had to fix it later. They were alone, with Burt at work and Carole running errands, and who knows where Finn went. They were watching some movie, Kurt losing loss of interest as Blaine's fingers worked through his hair. He sighed with content and they continued like that, in a comfortable silence before Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine, and stared so obviously at his lips. Blaine looked over at him before smirking.<p>

"You know you can kiss me whenever you want now, right?" He said, letting a hand fall onto the other boys, stroking it lightly. Kurt blushed before leaning in to give his boyfriend a sweet peck on the lips, but lingered there before Blaine brought a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"Mmmm..." Blaine moaned, moving his lips against Kurt's with passion. They broke free after a few moments, and heard a throat clear, startling them both. They looked over to see Finn standing there with Rachel, who's eyes widened at the sudden realization that they were clearly together now.

"Oh my god!" Rachel squealed, hopping up and down excitedly. But then she paused and frowned, realizing that Kurt, her best friend, didn't tell her about his new boyfriend.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me about this?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"I...I forgot. Sorry Rachel. Hi Finn." Kurt said, blushing and changing the subject.

"Well, you need to tell me all the details later, but me and Finn need to go practice for Regionals for next year, we can't waste any time perfecting our duet. I'll talk to you later, Kurt. Bye Blaine." She added with a wink before dragging Finn upstairs.

"Wow. She's something else." Blaine said, laughing.

"Yeah, something else alright." Kurt laughed before leaning in to continue where they left off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, shit. This one was short too. I'M SO SORRY. But at least you got some more background on Blaine, right? <strong>

**So I had a huge writers block all weekend and just couldn't write, so this just came out of no where. Can you guys like...help me?**

**I have 3 choices for you, to where you want the next couple chapters to go:**

**1. More with Blaine's parents**

**2. More hanging out with New Directions**

**3. Or more with other Warblers (Blaine is still at Dalton, btw!)**

review?


	3. UPDATE

Ahg.

I am so, so sorry. But I think I'm putting Summer Love on a hiatus. I need a few days to figure out where I want this story to go, and I'm not sure if I can actually get it going. I'm horrible at making an actual multi-chapter story cause lack of ideas and such. Seriously, when i sit down to write I just write whatever, hoping it will all come together in the end.

So, you'll either have to wait a week or two before I start it up again, if I DO.

But until then I will write probably several other one-shots/two-shots, so I hope they'll make up for it.

Again, I'm sorry. I knew some people were looking forward to more chapters soon.

isucksobad. 


End file.
